


Nicknames are the bane of existence

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bit of tsundere Ink, Error is very strange, Flirty Error, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, stupid meme-y jokes sometimes, what even is this, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't call Ink,"Inky"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Error belongs to  
> http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Ink belongs to  
> http://comyet.tumblr.com/

**……………………..**

_**…..hey…………**_

_**Do you remember me…?  
______________**_

___There Ink was, in the white void that his rival called a home, waiting for him to show. The void itself, was utterly empty, barron and perhaps, bleak. It was quite lonely, actually. No wonder he had gone, in Inks definition, mad. Ink almost felt pity towards the occupier of the void, emphasize on the word _ _almost_. Still, he had no excuse for his actions. Erasing AUs, causing madness for no reason, calling Ink nicknames; the list goes on. It was undoubtedly mischievous and cruel._ _ _ _

___Or, that's what Ink told himself._ _ _

___Truth be told, Ink had a soft spot for him. He knew it was pretty idiotic. It didn't make sense; there wasn't any rhyme or reason to it. Maybe it was pure pity, yeah, it was probably just pity. It couldn't have possibly been anything else. Inks unsteady heartbeats were simply an illusion, a trick. A trick by his heart that he yearned to go away. He thought, wait, hoped, the strange feeling was nothing serious, it would leave in due time._ _ _

___Ink rested his gloved hands unconsciously where his soul was underneath his vest, when _he_ appeared._ _ _

___“well lookie, who do we have here~”_ _ _

___”You already know who I am, Error.” Replied Ink._ _ _

___Error picked at his non existent nails._ _ _

___“yeah, i do. i’m messin’ with ya.”_ _ _

___“Are you even taking this seriously…?”_ _ _

___There was a yawn before Error said lazily,”um, no.”_ _ _

___Ink clenched his fist as he whined,”Really?!? You have no right to be so nonchalant about this!”_ _ _

___Error cocked an eyebrow,”and what's your right to be so salty ‘bout this, inky?”_ _ _

___“H-hey-! I told you to stop calling me Inky!”_ _ _

___The strings from Error detached as he lands onto the voids ground,”i have no idea what you mean…..inky..”_ _ _

___A loud stomp could be heard throughout as Ink yelled,”S-stop it! I freakin’ h-hate you-!”_ _ _

___“you love me, inky.”_ _ _

___Ink marched away as Error called to him,”yo shorty! weren't you gonna tell me somethin’?”_ _ _

___He called back angrily,”I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SUCK!”_ _ _

___Chuckling, Error said back,”okay then, babe!”_ _ _

___Ink blushed furiously as he walked away, mumbling curses and insults silently to Error. The skeleton in question, was just laughing as he summoned Sans classic and started playing with him._ _ _

___Ah, yes._ _ _

___Just an average day for them both._ _ _

__________________________ _ _


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a nightmare and Error is there

 

**...... _pap……?_ **

  
**_…..._** _ **please, don't go……**_

__________________

Ink suddenly shot up from his bed and fell down on the hard wooden floor. He had let out a groan of pain before bringing his knees to his chest and rubbing his eyes.

 _Gah….another bad dream_ _…_ Ink thought to himself. He got up and dusted off his pajamas and went to the the sink to wash up, as he obviously couldn't fall back to sleep.

As the subtle creaking was heard throughout the house as Ink made his way to the bathroom, he saw a glimpse of something,or someone with black, and a few ERRORs. He shook his head and went on walking, surely he was just imag-

“hey inky~ have another bad dream?”

Ink quickly turned around and saw Error standing there. He sputtered,”Wha-?!?”

Error chuckled when he said,”did i scare you? was i 2 spooky 5 u?”

“Wait-! Hold up! How….how do you know I have nightmares..?”

The spooky skeleton causally answered,”i sometimes watch you sleep.”

Ink sighed and opened the door to his bathroom, not very phased by Errors shenanigans.

He turned on the sink and stared into the mirror, noticing the small tears on his eye sockets. Ink shook his head when he heard Error walk in the bathroom,”you didn't know about the tears, huh?”

With a nod, Ink said,”Yeah….ugh….stupid...nightmares…”

He grabbed the cloth and washed his face, Error asked,”hey, this might not sound promising comin from’ me, but since i know you can't sleep...can i keep you company? cause, um…..”

Ink surprisingly said,”Fine….”

Error was in shock for a moment, but soon that shock turned into silent joy as he picked up Ink and teleported to the couch.

On the couch, Error looked over at Ink awkwardly. Neither of them saying a word. It was Ink who broke the silence as he crossed his hands.

“Y'know, I only let you stay here because I pity you….”

Error smiled as he leaned on Ink,”you just keep tellin’ yourself that sweetheart…”

The “sweetheart” blushed as he muttered something under his breath.

“to pass the time, do you remember what you dreamed of?”

“Papyrus...”, replied Ink,”All I remember is the name Papyrus..…..”

Silence again.

It remained that way until Error spoke,”kid...I...have...to...go….”

Ink looked over to see Error opening a portal to his home, he closed his eyes and went off to dream, praying it would be a better one. Error looked back at Ink and blew a kiss,”please, stay safe, love.”


	3. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error just wants Ink to go on a date with him.

_**....c'mon now......** _

**_……..you're...so...close………._ **

_______________________

  
Ink was roughly sketching out some ideas for outfits, as it was a slow day in the multiverse. Not a lot of things happened since Error left a few nights ago. When Ink went to the void to do his routine scolding, he was nowhere to be found. Ink might have even been slightly….worried about Error? After all, he can't scold Error if he hadn't done anything!

The pen in his hand dropped when he saw what exactly he was drawing, Error with a _cat_ hoodie! "How…what...why….I...could...I…"he said quietly. Suddenly, he felt a shadow loom over him, he turned looked over his shoulder to see it was Error.

“nyah”, Error said.

A slapping sound could be heard as Ink let out a giant scream.

“D-DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU W-WERE! GOD HOW INSENSITIVE CAN YOU B-”

He was cut off by Error saying,”awwww, were ya worried about me? that's adorable.”

Ink blushed as he tried to defend himself,”What?!? N-no! I just couldn't y-yell at you if you were actually g-gone! It wasn't like I-I was starting to worry about you! You self-”

Once again, Ink was interrupted by Error snickering ,”oh my god ink, your tsundere level has reached a new height. if i had to guess, it would probably be _69_.”

“The 69 joke?!? Really Error?!? Jeez, how immature can you get?”

Error said with a shit eating grin,”my immaturity level is over _9,000_.”

Ink groaned in frustration as he put a hand to his face. For how much longer does he have to put up with this imbecile?

Ripping the paper from the sketchbook, Error  
proudly held out the drawing of himself and remarked,”this is mine now.”

Shaking his head profusely, Ink rebuttaled,”No Error, you're not taking my drawing!”

“fine. but on one condition.”

“And what is that condition…?”

The glitched Sans playfully smiled ,”you…...have to go on a date with me.”

“...................”

Nothing.

“ink?”,asked Error,”gonna do it or nah?”

“O-okay…..i-if I can have my drawing b-back……..”

And with that, Error grabbed Inks hand and opened one of his portals,”well than, shall we get started, love?”

Blushing at the nickname “love”; Ink nodded slowly.  
  
Error chuckled as he gripped his hand tighter and jumped through the portal.

  
________________________

Stars.

Lots and lots of _stars_.  
  
Ink adjusted his vision and blinked for a moment, afterwards looking around to see they were in Outertale, definitely the most beautiful universe he had ever seen.

He still held his hand, guided by Error they sat down on a patch of strange looking grass and stared at the clear galaxy in front of them.

There were so many stars in sight, Ink knew they all had a different name but being billions of light years away, all of them looked identical.

Kinda like him and Error.

Despite a few unique features, they both had the same body and face. They still probably had the same core personality, same way of speaking. But their past is what made them different. Or it can always be that Ink is going crazy and getting too philosophical.

Most likely that last option.

Ink turned his head to see Error doing the same, they simultaneously laughed and blushed lightly. Maybe they were more similar than he had thought….?

Error gazed at Ink and whispered,”y’know, the brightest star isn't up in the sky. He's sitting right next to me.”

“Very original pickup line, Error”,whispered back a smiling Ink.

“you're smiling.”

“I am and I _hate_ it.”  
  
Error gigged and gave Ink a side hug,”hey-! you didn't push me away.”

Ink rolled his eyes,”That's because I'm in a good mood.”

Still giggling, Error held Ink tighter and gave him a skeleton version of a kiss on a cheek. Ink blushed a deep mix of red, yellow, and other colors as he whined awkwardly.

Error stuttered,”i’m so s-sorry! i didn't think about w-what i w-was doing a-and-!”

This time around, Ink cut off Error and gave him a whole hug and gave a huge grin.

“Thank you, Error.” There was a ping of sadness in Inks voice when he said that, but neither of them really noticed.

“And go ahead and keep the drawing, you deserve it.”

He still had the drawing folded in his drawing,he grabbed it by the ends but didn't pull it out.

Ink broke the hug and opened up a portal back to his house,”The tables have turned, haven't they? Anyway, see you later... _love_.”

Error sat there in shock as Ink left.

The tables, were in fact, turning.

For better or for worse.

 

 

 

 


End file.
